Soulmates
by ChibiRaihaHK
Summary: This is my first fanfic..... Please R+R!!!!!!!!!
1. Prologue: Youth of the Destined

Prologue: Youth of the Destined  
  
By ChibiRaihaHK  
  
Summary: Okay, this is a RaiFuu fic.. It begins 400 years ago where Raiha and Fuuko were originally Hokage. I think its gonna be long... but 'nuff said. Please, enjoy!  
  
400 years ago...  
  
A young girl with short purple hair is running up towards a figure on the hill.  
  
"Raikou-kun!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The latter looked back to he owner of the voice. "Ah, Fuumi-chan!" A bright smile danced across his handsome face.  
  
Fuumi produced a box lunch from under her arm.  
  
"Anou... You really shouldn't have...." Raikou said, smiling shyly. Tendrils of his hair blew in the wind. They were the same purple as Fuumi's, only a couple of shades lighter.  
  
"No way! If I let you practice the raijin without even stopping to eat lunch, what will the Elders think? I'll be branded a bad wife and won't be chosen as your bride!" Fuumi countered. Nope, there was no way that she was NOT going to be Raikou's bride... Heck, she had a LOT of competition if she wanted to marry the boy in front of her. She couldn't afford to lose any points. Raikou smiled.  
  
"Hai, hai." He pulled her towards him. " But then again, even if the Elders don't choose you, I will. There won't be another to choose from, my dear Fuumi-chan."  
  
Fuumi blushed. "Oh, you're so sweet." They leaned closer, and closer, and yet closer still...  
  
"Oi, Raikou!" The two teens immediately pulled away from each other, both turning an interesting shade of red.  
  
"Wh-what do you want, Mitsui?"  
  
The boy named Mitsui smiled. He knew what his two friends were up to. "The Elders want to see you. I don't know any other details."  
  
"Now?"  
  
Mitsui noticed the box lunch that Fuumi was *still* holding.  
  
"Oh, fine, after you eat your lunch then. But be quick." Mitsui said, plopping down on to the grass next to his two friends.  
  
  
  
Later that day.....  
  
Raikou was currently sitting down in front of the oldest Elder of the Hokage.  
  
"Raikou."  
  
"Yes, Koji-sama."  
  
"What is this I hear of you and Fuumi Hariko?" Koji asked the young ninja of the clan.  
  
Raikou's face remained as impassive as before, but he was now in a turmoil of panic inside.  
  
"What exactly did you hear, Koji-sama?"  
  
Koji smiled. This child always reminded him of his youthful days. But of course, he didn't let this show.  
  
"I heard rumors among the other Hokage that you and the Hariko girl are quite close to each other. Is this true or not?"  
  
"."  
  
"Raikou?"  
  
".It is true, Koji-sama. I won't deny it."  
  
Koji leaned closer to Raikou. "And did you ever think about what your future bride and her future husband might think about this...relationship?"  
  
Raikou's head shot up. "My wife? Her husband?"  
  
"Oh, come now, you two ARE old enough to start a family of your own, are you not? Which reminds me, we will have to start finding suitors for the both of you."  
  
"."  
  
"Raikou? Are you listening?"  
  
"."  
  
Koji was now worried. He had to go through other young ninjas who did not want to marry. And since Raikou was quite the stubborn type..Well, lets just say Koji didn't want to deal with it.  
  
"Raikou, is there something that you wish to tell me? You are like a grandson to me, you know that." That got the boy's attention.  
  
"...Koji-sama, there is no girl that I wish to marry..." The Elder drew in a sharp breath. "..That is, other than Fuumi Hariko herself. It is only Fuumi that I would want to marry, now and most likely for all eternity." Raikou's face fell. He was embarrassed. No ninja talked about THOSE topics to an Elder, much less in the way he just did. Besides, a VERY minority of the clan ninjas EVER got to marry the girl that they wanted to. He was pink from head to toe.  
  
But when he finally DID look up, he saw a brightly smiling Elder's face shining towards him.  
  
"So. You do like the girl, now don't you, Raikou? Is this the same for Fuumi?" Koji prodded.  
  
"Anou... She likes me too, Koji-sama. We both like each other....." Raikou's face was now redder than a ripe tomato. This was most definitely NOT what he was expecting when he first came into the room. But Koji kept at it.  
  
"Then one more thing: Do you really, really wish to marry Fuumi Hariko? Against all odds?"  
  
"I already said that I do, Koji-sama." Raikou replied, struggling to maintain whatever cool he had left. Koji beamed.  
  
"Then, I believe that we Elders have reached a decision. You and Fuumi Hariko will be wed as soon as possible. Is that clear?"  
  
"!"  
  
"Congratulations, Raikou!" Suddenly, the whole lot of the Elders appeared from nowhere. They had been eavesdropping on the whole conversation. Raikou's mouth barely formed one word: "How?"  
  
"We knew that you two liked each other for a long time now, Raikou. Probably even before you two noticed your feelings yourselves. And since you are both fifteen, we wished to wed you two, preferably to each other." The Elder Mizuno (Tokiya is her nephew. That is, a lllllllllloooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggg way down the family book.)  
  
"I, personally, wanted to know if you truly wished to become my son-in- law." Fuumi's father, the Elder Hirogi, told his future "son".  
  
"You mean.... This was a test? To wed the two of us?" Raikou's face was priceless.  
  
"Well, not exactly. We do not want a cat fight among the other clan teens, so we had to confirm the your feelings for each other. But yes, you could say that it WAS a test in a way. So how do you feel?" Koji asked.  
  
Raikou was now laughing along with the Elders. "Very happy, thank you, my Elders. Arigatou. Doumo arigatou."  
  
TBC.........  
  
Author's Note: Gomen minna-san! This is my first fic.. Don't kill me cos it's sucky. I promise that I'll improve! Also, Raikou is Raiha in the past life as a young Hokage ninja of the clan, and Fuumi is Fuuko in her past life, also fiance of Raikou's. I'm not sure yet on how many new/old characters I'll add yet... I hope that all you readers out there will help me. 


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Ready

Chapter One: Getting Ready  
  
By ChibiRaihaHK  
  
"Ano, Raikou-kun?" Fuumi leaned closer to her future husband.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Fuumi asked. It really wasn't like Raikou to be spacing out like this.  
  
"Nothing much." Raikou answered.  
  
"Come on, you can tell me."  
  
"It would probably only worry you."  
  
" What will?" Fuumi was now VERY curious.  
  
"Well..." Raikou seemed to hesitate a little, but then shrugged it off. "Well, I don't know for sure, but it seems like the Oda are coming this way."  
  
"The Oda?" Fuumi was surprised.  
  
"U-huh." Briefly, Raikou recalled the meeting with the Elders and other clan ninjas.  
  
"Is everybody here?" The Elder Kino asked the group of ninjas before him. He had called several of the clan ninjas for a meeting.  
  
"Hai, Kino-sama." A chorus of answers greeted him back.  
  
"The reason that I wanted everyone to gather today..." Kino took out a piece of paper from his sleeve. "...is because the scouts have reported that the Oda seems to have been spotted heading over towards our direction. It seems that they are coming up from the south."  
  
Kino went on with the report that the scouts had written up, but Raikou was now lost in thought. Why was the Oda coming? They were on peaceful terms with the Hokage, at least for the moment. Had there been a provocation, Raikou would have found out sooner. He was, after all, always the first to receive any information of all sorts.  
  
When the boys were dismissed from the meeting an hour later, they were under strict order to be set for any attack at all terms.  
  
"And that's all I know." Raikou finished, brushing the grass ( Which he had been picking) off his clothes.  
  
Fuumi frowned. "I don't see why they should be coming this way. Like you said, there hasn't been any sort of provocation whatsoever."  
  
"No," Raikou agreed. "But I guess that we should stand guard for a while, at least until this whole thing blows over."  
  
And the news DID blow over, after a couple of weeks. The clan ninjas eventually took the news the scouts had sent as a false alarm. Everything was back to the way they were.  
  
Raikou and Fuumi were busy these days. Their wedding was in the next month, and the parents were planning out the last bits of the ceremony right now.  
  
"So the wedding will be indoors, with a couple of tables for the people to sit around?" Raikou asked. He was currently on the job of writing down all of the arrangements.  
  
"Mm-hmm. Oh, and lest I forget, we need to put separate tables for the Elders." Ameni said, trying to think up of anything else that needed planning. None.  
  
"Anything else?" Raikou asked.  
  
"No----- I guess that should be it for now. We have most of the process planned out, and otherthan sending out the invitations, I think we're all set."  
  
"All right then." Raikou put the brush down. "Kaa-san, Setsu-san, may I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes Raikou?" The two mothers answered in unison.  
  
"When the Elders told you that Fuumi and I would be wed, what did you think about the idea?"  
  
"We were overjoyed." Again, the mothers answered in unison.  
  
Setsu gave a smile. "Honestly, it would be a delight to have a fine young man like you for a son-in-law, Raikou."  
  
"Setsu says Fuumi won't stop talking about you these days." Ameni said. She too was enjoying the wedding plans.  
  
"Are Tou-san and Hirogi-san happy about this too?"Raikou asked.  
  
"Of course! I'd say they are more happy about this than even you two!" Ameni answered.  
  
"^_^;"  
  
When Raikou told the story to Fuumi later, she burst into pales of laughter.  
  
"You have got to be kidding! They were really that excited over OUR marriage?!"  
  
"I am most definitely not!" Raikou said in mock defense.Then he smiled. "I still can't believe we'll be married in less than a month!" He laughed softly, a sound that Fuumi would never tire hearing of. She laughed along with him.  
  
"I know. I still have to pinch myself every morning to be sure that this isn't a dream! Oh Raikou, our lives would be perfect!"  
  
"It already is, koi. I am content right now, just being able to hold your hands or look at your face as long as I want to..." With that, Raikou leaned down and kissed Fuumi.  
  
TBC..... 


End file.
